Seducción a Muerte
by 0cuchufleta0
Summary: El juego era fácil, la seducción era sencilla y el final era un clásico que se repetía para cada una de las personas. No había mucho que hacer mas que aceptarlo, pero, Ren... mejor dicho Kuon Hizuri, jugaría y bailaría con la muerte solo para poder tener de regreso a su amada; la necesitaba, la amaba y la quería nuevamente entre sus brazos.
1. Chapter 1

_-_ _ **El miedo a perder recobra la esperanza…-**_

Largos y marcados pasos resonaban por el pasillo, un aliento con cara de desesperación se dejaba oír por los presentes, un cuerpo hecho de carne parecía dirigirse con tanto temor a su destino que fácilmente se podría confundir con un sistema de engranajes y metales, un corto cabello negro parecía un fardo de paja, unas manos temblorosas, unos ojos fijos en el final del pasillo, unos labios firmemente fruncidos y un corazón dispuesto a quebrarse por el temor a lo desconocido. Termino rápidamente de caminar por aquel túnel de perdición para llegar a una sala de esperas en donde el blanco lo abrumo. Sin detenerse a saludar a los presentes siguió su ágil caminar en dirección a su destino final.

\- No señor, no puede entrar… Espere… ¡Señor, no puede ingresar a la sala!-

Sus manos frías sintieron el tibio contacto de la manilla de la habitación, la giro, dio un paso a dentro y, antes de sentirse cegado por el blanco resplandor del lugar, su corazón dio un latido en reversa. Su respiración pareció lanzar su único grito silencioso de miedo.

\- Señor no puede ingresar a las habitaciones de esta área; cuidados intensivos solo permite la visita autorizada y aprobada por el staff de médicos encargados del paciente. Por favor vuelva a la sala de esperas.-

Una mirada sombría se apodero de su rostro, sus pies tomaron un rumbo desconocido y su pecho se oprimió contra la voluntad del quebrantado corazón. Llego hasta la blanca sala, tomo asiento en el único puesto libre y, sin mirar a su alrededor, supo que estaba rodeado de personas que solo lograrían clavar mas la espina que se enterraba en su corazón… no lo quería creer; tenía que ser un sueño, debía ser una ilusión y su mente era culpable de aquel trágico cuento de hadas. Cerro sus ojos y se quedo con la cabeza agacha y su cuerpo postrado contra el asiento de los lamentos.

\- lo único que debes hacer en este momento es esperar y ser fuerte, demostrar de que estas hecho, ser el pilar de fortaleza y valentía, ser el único con la mirada de esperanza que debería estar dibujada en tu rostro. Ren,…abre esos ojos y afronta la realidad con ese espíritu de fortaleza y seguridad que solo tú, Kuon Hizuri, mantienes en tu corazón.-

La voz del hombre le resonó sutilmente en su cabeza. Levanto el rostro y miro sin expresión alguna al hombre que le hablaba; quien había sido el único en entender a cabalidad el espíritu de Kuon junto a todas sus facetas.

\- la muerte se filtra a través de sus venas como si quisiera curarla de su pasado, como si quisiera arrebatarla de mis manos y de mi lado. El débil aliento que exhala su cuerpo viene perfumado con agua de rosas funerarias, mientras que su suave y blanca piel esta tan marchita como la fauna del inframundo. Su cuerpo descansa sobre una cama de clavos y su cuerpo a dejado de ser una encantadora maquina de autonomía para convertirse en un títere de la ciencia. Ella, posiblemente, se vuelva la confidente de las tinieblas y prefiera quedarse junto a ellas disfrutando de los ríos de almas…

\- Ren…-

\- ¡que mierdas estás diciendo Kuon!- la agitación de la mujer de cabellos rubios hiso estremecer levemente la habitación. – tú no eres el hijo que yo crie…-

\- Juliena, basta. No es momento para aquello…-

\- la muerte querrá tenerla en su santo reino y de eso no hay duda.- afirmo el hombre en un tono estremecedor, provocando en la mujer que lo increpada un delicado sentimiento de culpa y temor. – pero, conociendo a Kyoko-chan, se que ella lograra desvestir a su enemiga con un dulce y desconcertante juego de seducción y ternura. – comento antes de suspirar y quitarse el reloj que llevaba como recuerdo de la promesa que se había hecho a causa de la muerte de Rick. – yo, Kuon Hizuri… yo se que lograra ganar en este juego sin fin, confió en ella y la atesoro tanto como para luchar por ella.

\- gracias a Dios.- el pequeño susurro se escapo de los labios de Juliena iluminando aquel cuarto de color blanco con una cálida y tenue entonación de esperanza. Recuperar a su hija era su primordial interés y haber escuchado decir aquello a su hijo le hacía confiar que todo volvería a ser normal, que la preocupación desaparecería de aquel episodio en su vida y que volvería a recuperar a su pequeña sana y salva.


	2. Chapter 2

**_–_** ** _Un inicio a una nueva realidad–_**

Dejó todo de lado apenas se enteró que habían internado a su amiga en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Estaba preparándose para volver al set cuando escuchó como la presentadora del noticiero, que se emitía por el pequeño monitor en el camerino, daba una desconcertante información de ultimo minuto referente a una de las actrices de la empresa LME. Claramente al escuchar aquello no le quedo tiempo para razonar el como se había filtrado aquella noticia de categoría confidencial para LME y, aun mas, no le quedo tiempo para pensar en que cosas debía llevar con ella antes de marcharse del estudio de grabaciones; lo único que le interesaba y preocupaba era su amiga... Su dulce amiga que estaba sufriendo por amor; Kanae lo sabia porque había estado para Kyoko en todo momento, había sido su confidente y la cadena que la ataba al mundo real. Había pasado mas de medio año desde aquella vez en la que Kyoko le comento que había besado a Tsuruga Ren. Realmente no le dijo que había besado a aquel hombre, si no a un tal "Kuon" que de todas formas era Tsuruga-san según Kanae porque... según la historia que le había contado su mejor amiga, ¿quién más podría haber besado a Kyoko si no era él? Claramente nadie puede cambiar de cuerpos como si de ropa se tratara ya que la magia no existe, por eso estaba más que segura que Ren era aquel Kuon... aunque no entendía cual era el sentido de engañar a Kyoko si se suponía que ambos personajes, que eran la misma persona, amaban profundamente a la misma mujer; Mogami Kyoko.

Suspiro y se subió rápidamente a la motocicleta que había comprado hace una semana. La puso en marcha y se decidió a correr sobre esta por las avenidas para llegar cuanto antes a corroborar el estado de su amiga.

\- enferma por amor... Kami-sama, no puedo creer que esto sea así.- dijo para si misma acelerando su vehículo. Estaba nerviosa y si no fuera por el fuerte viento que golpeaba su cara para luego revolver violentamente su cabellos, seguramente las lagrimas ya hubieran humedecido sus mejillas. No quería ver a su mejor amiga así, no quería saber que existía la posibilidad de perderla prontamente, no quería creer que tenía que armarse la idea de perder a la única persona en quien podía confiar profundamente... Años sin amigas, una vida casi entera sin creer en otras mujeres y ahora que el destino le había presentado a alguien tan maravillosa como Kyoko, se la quería quitar de una manera tan cruel. Tal vez perderla no era tan triste como lo parecía, pero, saber que la perdería de esa forma la entristecía totalmente. Posiblemente debío haber hablado hace meses; debío haberles dicho, tanto a kyoko como a Tsuruga Ren, que dejaran de comportarse como idiotas y vieran que el otro también sentía ese amor en su corazón formándose un amor mutuo y correspondido. Ella, Kanae Kotonami, talvez debió haber echo de alcahueta con el fin de evitarse esta cruda realidad que rápidamente la estaba destrozando por dentro.

Su amiga, su mejor amiga...

Se esforzó por ayudarla, por mantenerla sana, pero, no fue suficiente... Debió haberse esforzado mas, debió haber ido todos los días a almorzar con ella y no sólo tres días a la semana como lo había echo, debió haber accedido a hacer mas pijamadas para mantenerla alegre, debió haberla invitado a comer mas helados de los que fueron a comer, debió haber buscado a un chico que le hubiera echo olvidar a Tsuruga Ren, debió haberla invitado de vacaciones a algún paraíso natural de verdes montañas en vez de haber ido a Guam... Todo mal Kotonami Kanae, todo asquerosamente mal... De una u otra forma, cada cosa que hacían juntas, traía a Kyoko el recuerdo de ese beso que tuvo con Kuon; un recuerdo que poco a poco le fue quitando el sueño para terminar en largas noche en vela, donde Kanae sabia que su amiga no hacia nada mas que pensar en los hermosos ojos de su príncipe hada y en la penetrante mirada de Tsuruga Ren que solo lograba confundirla más y más en esta mortificadora elección de quien amar.

Ahí estaba el gran problema, ¿a quien amar si las dos personas eran realmente un hombre que no revelaba su verdadera esencia?

¿Se podía vivir así? Si, pero solo si se era una persona de corazón frío y mente cuadrada... En el caso de Kyoko era un martirio o una dulce oportunidad de viajar entra la realidad y el mundo de lo sobre natural.

Giro violentamente entrando al estacionamiento del hospital, acomodo rápidamente la motocicleta y corrió dentro del hospital para llegar rápidamente a la gran puerta que marcaba el inicio del área de cuidados intensivos, el cual ocupaba más de la mitad del gran centro de salud y, por lo tanto, significaba que para mantener el orden y por política del hospital, la persona interesada en acceder a aquella ala del hospital debía presentar la cédula de identidad o algún documento que acreditara el nombre del individuo para poder registrarlo adecuadamente en un libro de control.

\- si no me acredita su nombre, no puedo permitirle el paso.- afirmó la enfermera y Kanae se apoyó en el amplio mesón para que la mujer no dejara de prestarle atención mientras le explicaba que no traía nada con ella como para acreditar su nombre.

\- lo lamento, pero, si ese es el caso, tendrá que volver en otra oportunidad.- afirmó la enfermera encargada de la recepción

Kanae respiro hondo y dio un paso atrás perdiendo la esperanza de que la dejaran entrar. No podría ver a su amiga, tampoco tenía su teléfono movil como para llamar al presidente e informarle que estaba en el hospital y que por favor la ayudara a entrar, y volver al estudio de grabación seria perder dos horas de ida y dos de regreso; realmente había echo un largo viaje en un tiempo muy corto como para volver a repetir esa hazaña.

Simplemente no podría ver a su amiga... ¿Y si la perdía?

Que Kami-sama no escuche aquel pensamiento, pero, el temor y el miedo era tan grande que ya no se reconocía aquella característica de seguridad que se veía en el rostro de Kanae.

Se abrazó suavemente al sentir su cuerpo helado.

No vería a su amiga... No estaría allí para intentar salvarla de esos últimos minutos de vida que solo Kyoko se los estaba marcando como tales.

– y si le digo que ella viene conmigo a ver la misma internada que yo, ¿le sirve?- preguntó alguien; a quien Kanae reconoció, solo, como una voz masculina hasta que sintió como unas calidas manos la tomaban por los hombros y le hacían salir de aquel mundo de tinieblas para volver a la realidad. Un cálido contacto, un shock de energía contra su cuerpo y una dulce mirada que le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Al girarse levemente para ver quien la sostenía de los hombros sobándoselos suavemente para calmarla, sintió como su corazón dejaba de presionarse intensamente para volver a tomar el ritmo cardiaco normal. Unos ojos que la saludaban radiantemente cada vez que se encontraban en LME y una sonrisa que le inspiro una confianza única, capaz de devolverle un poco de calor al cuerpo que terminó por sonrojar levemente sus mejillas.

Un hombre, solamente un conocido, había venido a devolverle la esperanza... Sin saber que marcaría el inicio de una dulce y nueva realidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Ella era su droga-**

Así que… una enfermedad derivada de un inocente y profundo sentimiento que jamás se llego a revelar; hasta ahora. Kotonami Kanae acababa de terminar su relato, una historia secreta, una novela de drama, el guion de un tortuoso amor y el prologo a un cuento de _vivimos felices por siempre_ , todo contado en un dulce tono, con unos ojos llorosos y pequeños espasmos que le demostraban al presidente Lory lo asustada que estaba por su amiga. La mente de la actriz zapateaba fuertemente dentro de su cabeza para que dejara de contar aquello tan confidencial, para que sus labios cesaran de dar paso a aquellos secretos, pero su corazón le exigía sacarse todas esas ideas y verdades ocultas desde las tinieblas de su mente. Necesitaba que alguien más ayudara a su amiga, que alguien le diera fuerzas a ella para estar junto a su amiga, que evitaran la fatalidad que se venía por delante si todo seguía así… Solo quería volver a ver la dulce y cautivadora sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Kyoko. No quería perderla… no quería que su amiga, su mejor amiga, su única gran amiga, se perdiera en aquel futuro sin luz a causa de una cruel enfermedad como lo era un secreto amor pasional. Tenía miedo, tenia frio, sus manos temblaban tanto que debió cruzarse de brazos para poder mirar la cara de su jefe y, ahora, confidente.

…Sus manos ya no sentían a causa del crudo frio que la invadía. –Discúlpeme por no habérselo informado antes, pero creo que, las cosas del corazón las debe solucionar cada persona sin la intromisión de terceros…-.

El relato de Kanae había durado una hora y media sin interrupciones, y hace dos horas atrás el presidente Lory había estado en una reunión con el staff de médicos, encargados de su actriz numero uno de la sección LoveMe; médicos que le informaron el delicado estado de la señorita Mogami Kyoko y recalcaron que el origen de su frágil estado de salud era desconocido e imposible de decretar para la medicina. Una leve sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del presidente y un suspiro se escapo de sus labios; ahora, luego de que Kotonami-kun le contara _todo_ , tenía _todo_ realmente claro en su mente. Era capaz de imaginarse como su actriz negada al amor debió haber sufrido con aquella decisión de no revelar su amor y el cómo su negado actor jamás se dio cuenta de que era correspondido en aquel sentimiento que guardaba en los sitios más recónditos de su corazón. Tan rápido como se imagino todo aquello, se imagino la solución al problema y enfermedad de sus dos actores; así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, estaba seguro

\- no te preocupes, Kotonami-kun, muchas gracias por confiar en mí y contarme esto. – dijo el presidente colocándose de pie dentro de aquella pequeña sala de reuniones que le habían prestado en el hospital cuando él informó que necesitaba aun lugar para hablar de algo delicado. Sonrió levemente ante la nueva idea que rondaba por su mente y no pudo disimular su alegría ante el alivio que sentía.

Kanae fijo sus ojos en las comisuras que se había elevado levemente en el rostro de su jefe y algo le provoco un inquieto sentimiento a la altura de su estomago. – presidente Lory… porque... ¿Por qué esta sonriendo de aquella manera?- pregunto temerosa de escuchar lo que su mente le decía que iba a escuchar. Temía y sabía que por la cabeza de su superior cruzaba alguna idea extraña e inusual; ella ya conocía aquella sonrisa por vivencia propia y sabia que no podía confiarse de él.

\- no es nada Kotonami-kun, simplemente me sentí tocado por tus palabras.- respondió Lory sabiendo que aquella respuesta, que claramente no decían nada, podría ser rechazadas en dos tiempos por la perspicaz Kotonami-kun.

Los ojos de la chica de cabello negro se cerraron levemente contra su voluntad a causa del cansancio y asintió, sin querer, a la respuesta que le daba Takarada Lory. El hombre sonrió curioso de saber que la chica lo aprobaba y se despidió de su actriz antes de salir astutamente, aprovechándose del cansancio que abordaba a la mujer, para que no cortaran su nueva medicina a una enfermedad mortal; como lo era el amor que hacia sufrir a su actriz.

Kanae sonrió levemente al sentir la puerta cerrarse ya que su mente estaba fatigada, no había dormido nada en una buena cantidad de horas y tal vez ya era necesario hacerlo… pero, ¿Estaría bien dormir en una sala de entrevistas de un hospital?

..No

…No podía entregarse a Morfeo y pasear por los campos del mundo onírico. Necesitaba despertar y seguir con la conversación que tenia con Lory-san. Un amplio bostezo, un par de parpadeos y su mente volvía a la realidad encontrándose con la _no grata sorpresa_ ; su jefe ya no estaba en aquella salita de cuatro por cinco metros. El hombre ya se había ido y Kanae aun no entendía el porqué de la sonrisa del mayor.

Uno…

Dos…

Se paso la mano por el rostro y se tenso levemente. Su cansado cerebro acababa de hacer un clic, con un evidente retraso, y el supuesto se terminaba de originar en su cabeza: - _el presidente Lory tiene un plan-._ Lo sabía, sabía que aquella sonrisa escondía algo y… ahora lo único importante era tomar un café para poder seguir con su razonamiento. Su mente estaba realmente agotada y debajo de sus ojos se alojaban unas tiernas, pero feas, ojeras de un tono grisáceo. _Feas ojeras._

…-.-.-.-…..-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-…

\- yo no veo problema en eso.- explico Yashiro entregándole un vaso de capuchino antes de sentarse frente a ella y verla como vaciaba los sobres de azúcar en el café, uno tras otro, sin parar hasta haber dejado más de diez papelillos de color blanco sobre la pequeña mesita de café en la que estaban sentados uno frente al otro. – si el presidente tiene una solución para la enfermedad, bienvenida sea.

\- son asuntos de ellos; son ellos quienes deben solucionarlos… no nosotros.- dijo Kanae antes de beberse de un trago más de la mitad de su café; lo necesitaba, su cara estaba cansada y su voz carrasposa, su mente requería con urgencia de una alta dosis de azúcar aunque rompiera con su dieta y su ánimo la remecía por dentro para que consiguiera echarse algo dulce a la boca. _Misión cumplida,_ volvía a reaccionar a la vida con normalidad, sus ojos vieron con claridad donde estaba y su mente era capaz de digerir todo lo que estaba viviendo.

\- al fin sonríes, Kanae. –comento Yashiro aliviado, antes de que la actriz lo mirara para seguir refutando el actuar del presidente. Kanae no podía creer el extremo al que el presidente era capaz de llegar y Yashiro no podía creer la sensualidad que desprendía la chica que tenía en frente, a solo un par de centímetros, ya que los separaba aquella angosta mesa en donde estaban apoyados y posados sus vasitos de cartón con café. Él se acerco levemente al rostro de Kanae, atraído por la dulce sonrisa que tenia ella perfectamente dibujada en sus labios, sintiendo que aquella mesita que se interponía entre ellos era un estorbo, la miro atentamente mientras ella se quejaba con un profundo pesar acerca de la situación y recordó que desde setenta y ocho horas atrás que ninguno de los presente en aquel hospital cerraba los ojos para dormir, todos habían echo un profundo esfuerzo para mantenerse despiertos y en especial la bella mujer que tenía en frente, con unos dulces labios que no dejaban de explicar el porqué los problemas de amores solo podían ser remediados por los involucrados en ese amor, claramente refiriéndose a que Takarada Lory no podía meter su cucharon en el asunto.

\- Kanae…- la llamo Yashiro y la chica de cabello negro guardo silencio sintiendo demasiado cerca el perfume que desprendía el hombre en frente. Unos ojos realmente hermosos junto a una mirada que no podía descifrar, la desconcertaba y hacía sentir débil, pero a la vez protegida, aliviada y tranquila.

 _Una_ respiración honda de parte de Kanae con el fin de volver a sentir como aquel aroma que desprendía el hombre la inundaba hasta en lo más profundo de su ser. _Dos_ sonrisas mutuas que desaparecieron antes de que Yashiro juntara sus labios con los de ella fundiéndose en una cálida muestra de amor y terminando por callar definitivamente la boca de su amada. Un sentimiento tan cálido, un corto momento de amor con sabor a café y azúcar… _Tres_ roses de lenguas y _cuatro_ minutos para recobrar la razón. Esos cuatro minutos fueron suficientes para que Kanae guardara silencio por sesenta segundos, terminara por beberse su dulce café y también tomarse de un trago la amarga bebida de su compañero sin el permiso de él, pararse en _cinco_ segundos e irse de la cafetería haciendo resonar sus tacones contra las baldosas blancas del lugar. _Un tap, dos tap, tres tap, cuatro tap, cinco tap, seis tap_ y el taconear dejo de ser audible para Yashiro.

… acaso… ¿Yashiro había hecho algo mal?

Miro los dos vasos de cartón sobre la mesita, tomo cada uno de los papeles blancos de azúcar usados, los guardo dentro de los envases y se decidió por ir a botarlos al basurero más cercano. Ya habían pasado seis minutos y su mente reacciono ante lo ocurrido. Salió de la cafetería y camino por los pasillos de hospital, cerró sus ojos y su mente recordó rápidamente aquellos largos segundos en donde sus labios habían tocado los de Kanae. Le quería, le amaba y en menos de setenta y dos horas había aprendido mucho más de ella que en una vida entera de encuentros casuales en los pasillos de LME. _Adoraba aquel dulce sabor de su boca, un sabor que se fundía en su paladar e imposible de olvidar al igual que una droga… eso era, ella era su droga._


End file.
